gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Human Debris
is the collective term used to describe orphaned children sold as human slaves in the Post Disaster timeline. They are named this way as they are seen having the same value as space debris. Overview Most Human Debris are easily identified by vertical red lines painted on their clothing. Often, due to harsh and brutal treatment by their owners, the majority of Human Debris view themselves as being less than a real Human, even developing a submissive personality complex. Their unfortunate circumstance of being slaves meant that they usually serve a lifetime of service with no form of payment or personal residency of their own, as well as an ingrained belief that Human Debris are always supposed to die in space and nowhere else. Since Tekkadan had proven the strength of child soldiers during their first mission, by 325 P.D. many factions began to use Human Debris in greater numbers. Several years after the McGillis Fareed Incident, the Human Debris Abolishment Treaty were signed by Rustal Elion, the leader of Gjallarhorn, and Kudelia Aina Bernstein, Martian Union's Chairwoman. Former Arbrau Prime Minister Togonosuke Makanai had devoted his final years to help create this treaty, which is meant to save exploited children whose human rights are ignored. Factions using Human Debris , to his left is Dante Mogro, and to Akihiros' right is Chad Chadan.]] Chryse Guard Security: CGS has employed homeless and poor children, along with acquiring Human Debris through unknown means. Due to the nature of CGS as a private security company, the majority of children and Human Debris are subjected to the extremely high-risk Alaya-Vijnana System implantation process so that they can operate the military equipment even if they cannot read. The children and Human Debris were treated poorly by the management. In order to identify the Human Debris from the other members, they wear jackets and tank tops with a red strip on it. Tekkadan: 'Following the assault on CGS HQ by Gjallarhorn and the disappearance of CGS CEO Maruba Arkay along with the exposed betrayal of the CGS First Corps during the attack, the survivors of the assault executed a mutiny where they took control of CGS and renamed it 'Tekkadan'. The Human Debris that were part of CGS have no problem working with the new management, and eventually growing to accept it over time as Orga Itsuka, the leader of Tekkadan, valued Human Debris as equals instead of less than Human. Originally, he even gave them all the documentation that made them bound to CGS as their property; thereby freeing them. Instead, they decided to remain as they had nowhere else to go and after receiving assurances from Orga that Tekkadan would back them unconditionally. As proof of this, he treated them as he would the other members of Tekkadan; even giving them (CGS and Brewers alike) bonus pay alongside everyone else for completing Tekkadan's first job without major difficulties. Akihiro Altland, one of the Human Debris in Tekkadan serves as a Mobile Suit Pilot, piloting the EB-06/tc Graze Custom and later the ASW-G-11 Gundam Gusion Rebake. Meanwhile, Dante Mogro acts as Tekkadan's electronic warfare expert and Chad Chadan serves on the bridge of Tekkadan's armored assault space ship ''the Isaribi. In addition, all members of Tekkadan who were Human Debris often pilot Mobile Workers in combat alongside the other members of Tekkadan. By 325 P.D., none of the former Human Debris wear their original clothing with the identifying red stripe. Though they remember their time as trafficked soldiers, they are beginning to take pride in themselves and each other once more. '''Brewers: '''Brewers often employs Human Debris captured or bought from fellow space pirates. They are often used as menial technicians, operators on the bridge, or as disposable pilots for their Man Rodi mobile suits. Like in CGS, they are often augmented with the Alaya-Vijnana System implants despite the high failure rate. They are often abused physically and mentally with beating and threats of death being commonplace in the face of failure, incompetence, or disobedience. In addition, they are also used as disposable infantry when faced with boarding parties. After Brewers are defeated by Tekkadan, the surviving Human Debris are recruited into Tekkadan with assurances of fair treatment and a home at Tekkadan's base on Mars. '''Dawn Horizon Corps: The Dawn Horizon Corps is a pirate group that uses Human Debris to pilot some of their Garm Rodis. They are deemed to be more useful compared to the normal MS pilot, as surrendering is not a choice for them because they have nowhere else to go. This also enables them to fight more fiercely in battle. JPT Trust: JPT Trust, a Teiwaz subsidiary, made use of Human Debris equipped with the Alaya-Vijnana. Wearing the same pilot suit as the former Brewers and piloting Man Rodis, the Human Debris were deployed as a defensive screen surrounding the organization's cruiser, Golden Jasley, while hired mercenaries in greater numbers went on the offensive. As a last resort, they would be sent on the offensive to support the paid MS pilots. Known Human Debris Gallery IBO-ep-11-Vito.jpg|Vito, One of the Human Debris owned by the Brewers in P.D.323. IBO-ep-11-Aston.jpg|Aston, One of the Human Debris owned by the Brewers in P.D.323. IBO-ep-11-Masahiro.jpg|Masahiro Altland, One of the Human Debris owned by the Brewers in P.D.323. IBO-ep-11-Derma.jpg|Derma, One of the Human Debris owned by the Brewers in P.D.323 IBO-ep-28-DHC-Human-Debris-1.jpg|One of the Human Debris owned by the Dawn Horizon Corps. IBO-ep-28-DHC-Human-Debris-2.jpg|One of the Human Debris owned by the Dawn Horizon Corps. IBO-ep-42-Human-Debris-1.jpg|One of the Human Debris owned by the JPT Trust. IBO-ep-42-Human-Debris.jpg|One of the Human Debris owned by the JPT Trust. Category:Characters Category:Post Disaster